The Tale of A Prince
by itakethewords
Summary: Peak into the life of the HalfBlood Prince. See the quests he gives himself as he tries to befriend maidens, keep the maiden, and just live his own life, contrary to his unbringing.


Untitled

By **kage kasai**

_A Harry Potter fanfic_

It was a dull, cloudy kind of day. The kind that make you frustrated because you want to be anywhere other than indoors. Unusual weather for an early June day, but despite the weather, I left my parents sleeping early that morning and ventured out into the Muggle neighborhoods that surrounded our home. Never before had my mother let me out on my own, fearing my latent magic would come out around a Muggle passing by. And yet, there I was; a ten year old boy wandering the edge of the river, Spinner's End leaving my sights, alone for the first time. It was exhilarating.

The few times I had gone out, stuck to my mother's side, I would always see the Muggles pas by, and despite their useless blood, I was always intrigued with the nonmagical community. The fact that they didn't have magic and the curiosity of how they lived was constantly running through my young mind. The last few times, I had seen two girls, a redhead who looked to be my age and an older blond. Each time, they were in a park with several sets of swings and one large, colorful red slide. I walked towards that park now, hoping they were there now. If not, I would wait.

The last time I saw them, I had accidentally bumped against the redhead. When I touched her, I felt the spark of magic on her. When I turned to say something to her, she was already going into a shop with who I thought was her mother. My mother tugged my along, ignoring my protests. _Was she a witch? A Pureblood or a Muggleborn? _

I sat at the edge of a line of bushes and waited, uncomfortable with the Muggle clothing I had stole from a church the day before. The shirt was too large and ugly, the coat nasty and held in the heat of the summer, despite the lack of sun. When I had left home, it had been just after six and, glancing at my watch, saw that it was just about seven. I was prepared to wait the day, if I had to. That or wait until my mother Apparated here and dragged me home to father.

I fell asleep around seven thirty, the warm winds lulling me. I was woken up by a small pebble that bounced off my head. I jerked upright, startled. I made myself sit up, rubbing the sore spot, muttering under my breath. I quickly glanced at my watch and saw that it was nearly one in the afternoon. I peaked over the side of the bush and smiled. It was the two girls again.

They were walking around the playground, talking about some birthday party, or some nonsense. I watched the older girl, a Muggle if I'd ever seen one, who walked as if she own the park in her pink shorts and white shirt, her matching sandals flopping on the grass. Then, I turned my attention to the redhead. She had to be a witch, I was so sure. Slightly smaller in size, she wore a similar outfit, white shorts and a bright pink shirt with sandals.

"Just remember what Mummy said, Lily!" the blond shouted as her sister ran to the swings. I kept my eyes on Lily the whole time, thinking of what I would say.

Lily.

I decided that I liked that name.

In my head, I conducted a conversation with myself, practicing what I would say to her, if she knew she was a witch, if she didn't.

"_You're a witch, you know. You'll definitely be coming to Hogwarts with me!"_

No.

"_You can do magic, like me. I'm a wizard and you're a witch, like my mum."_

The number one question running thought my head was if she would believe me, that is, if she hadn't already guessed.

I continued to watch as they both swung high, Lily higher and faster than her sister.

"Tuney! Watch!" Lily laughed as her sister gave her an skeptical look.

"Lily! Don't do it!" she shrieked.

Lily shouted, "Petunia!" and gave a squeal of laughter. I watched, amazed as, instead of falling to the ground, Lily hovered in the air for a moment, the momentum of the swing launching her forward still. She landed on her feet, light and springy and laughed some more. I held my breath for a moment, waiting for the right opportunity.

"Mummy told you not to!" The girl, Petunia apparently, stopped swinging, bringing up dust as she dragged her feet on the ground to stop moving and stood. She reminded me of my mother, standing stern and serious, hands on her hips. "Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

Lily was still giggly from flying in the air, I saw.

"But I'm fine. Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do." From where I sat, I saw Lily bend down and pick something up as Petunia looked around for something or someone. She obviously hadn't seen me, watching them no less.

Lily stood back up with a single flower from the bush next to me in her hand, and waited as her sister stepped forward to look. When Petunia was close enough to see, she opened her hand. The blond looked like a gaping fish and shrieked,

"Stop it!"

"But it's not hurting you," Lily said, throwing the flower away.

"It's not right," Petunia whispered. Her eyes stayed on the discarded flower. "How do you do it?" she added, her longing to know made me fidget. I couldn't take it any more.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" I jumped out from the bushes, causing the older girl to scream and run back to the swings. I smiled seeing Lily stay, but her overall reaction made me nervous. I blushed.

"What's obvious?" Lily asked.

I looked back to her sister, then to her. "I know what your are." I lowered my voice as I spoke.

"What do you mean?"

I answered with honesty. "You're...you're a witch."

Lily gave me an insulted look, looking angry.

"_That's_ not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" She stuck her nose in the air and stomped off towards her sister. I felt like punishing myself like a house elf for my stupidity.

"No!" I could feel the blush on my face grow as I ran to the two. They both gave me disapproving looks that startlingly reminded me of the similar look my father gave me. They each held on to a leg of the swings, as if the pole was a safe-harbor.

"But you _are_! You _are_ a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's a witch and I'm a wizard!"

I frowned as Petunia laughed at me coldly, her look jeering.

"Wizard! _I_ know who _you_ are. You're that Snape boy! They live down at Spinner's End by the river." She looked at Lily as she explained who I was. I could tell by her voice she thought little of me, which made me angry. "Why have you been spying on us?"

"Haven't been spying. Wouldn't spy on _you_, anyway. _You're_ a Muggle."

Lily looked back and forth between the two of us, curious. Petunia seemed to make up her mind.

"Lily, come on, we're leaving!" Her voice was shrill, making me wince.

What was worse, Lily left at once, like a dog called by her master. She glared at me as she walked away.

I stood alone, disappointed and ashamed.

_Tomorrow..._ I thought to myself.


End file.
